


All for love

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Moments, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Bucky sembra aver rimosso ogni ricordo relativo alla Seconda Guerra Mondiale e così Steve decide di raccontargli un avvenimento capitato proprio la notte prima della pericolosa missione durante la quale Bucky cade dal treno e finisce per essere catturato da Zola e trasformato nel Soldato d'Inverno, un racconto che legherà ancora di più i due innamorati...Questa è l'ultima ff della mia raccolta su Steve e Bucky e mi piaceva concludere con un momento insieme straziante e dolce e con un finale lieto. Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno letto, seguito e commentato queste mie ff.





	

**All for love**

_I’ll be the wall that protects you_

_From the wind and the rain_

_From the hurt and the pain._

_Let’s make it all for one and all for love_

_Let the one you hold be the one you want_

_The one you need_

_‘cause when it’s all for one it’s one for all_

_When there’s someone that should know_

_Then just let your feelings show_

_And make it all for one and all for love._

_(“All for love”- Bryan Adams, Sting & Rod Stewart)_

 

Sembrava tutto così perfetto e semplice in quei giorni che Steve Rogers non riusciva a crederci.

Dopo la visita allo Smithsonian, le cose con Bucky parevano tornate quelle di una volta, quelle di più di settant’anni prima, quando niente poteva mettersi tra loro, quando bastava uno sguardo per capirsi, quando ogni giorno era nuovo e luminoso perché c’era Bucky e tanto bastava.

 _Quando non avevo niente, avevo Bucky_ , aveva spiegato Steve a Natasha e Sam dopo aver rivisto l’amico nel momento e nel luogo più inaspettato, come Soldato d’Inverno mandato dall’Hydra per ucciderli. Ed era proprio vero: lo Steve Rogers di Brooklyn, un ragazzo fragile e malaticcio, povero e orfano di entrambi i genitori, aveva trovato la forza e la gioia di vivere nel suo amore per l’amico James Buchanan Barnes.

Le cose non erano cambiate nemmeno adesso: Steve Rogers era Captain America, aveva perduto la sua vita di un tempo, ma era un eroe per tutto il mondo e aveva trovato tanti amici, sia nello S.H.I.E.L.D. sia tra gli Avengers... ma la vera luce della sua vita era aver ritrovato Bucky e poter vivere accanto a lui come ai tempi di Brooklyn.

Era stata dura arrivare a quel punto, ma ne era valsa la pena: Bucky sembrava sempre più il giovane che aveva conosciuto e amato, era più rilassato e sereno e pareva meno tormentato dagli incubi e dai traumi subiti a causa dell’Hydra.

Non era certamente tutto risolto, però, prova ne era il fatto che Bucky non conservava più alcuna memoria dei mesi passati in guerra: aveva riacquistato praticamente tutti i ricordi più cari fino al 1943, ma dopo il suo arruolamento… buio totale. Steve riteneva che ci fosse una ragione ben precisa per questo, ossia ricordare quei giorni riportava subito Barnes al momento della tragica caduta dal treno e alle torture e manipolazioni subite per diventare il Soldato d’Inverno. Era dunque una sorta di difesa per Bucky.

A Steve, però, dispiaceva che il compagno non potesse ricordare nulla dei giorni in cui combattevano assieme, innanzitutto perché erano stati comunque dei giorni sereni, in cui lottavano fianco a fianco per un ideale superiore; inoltre, desiderava che Bucky potesse entrare a far parte degli Avengers, ma cosa sarebbe successo se, durante un combattimento, avesse avuto all’improvviso dei ricordi traumatici e si fosse bloccato? E poi c’era un'altra ragione, più personale. C’era una cosa che lui non aveva mai raccontato a Bucky, aspettando sempre il momento giusto ma questo momento pareva non arrivare mai…

_In questi giorni Bucky sembra più tranquillo, comunque… potrei anche provare a raccontargli quell’episodio, in fondo non è successo nulla di male. Il problema può essere che è così strettamente legato alla missione contro Zola, a quando è caduto… ma io gli starò vicino e non permetterò che rimanga eccessivamente turbato!_

Così, quella sera dopo cena, invece di sedersi insieme davanti al televisore a guardare un DVD o una di quelle nuove, stranissime serie TV (Steve non avrebbe mai immaginato di appassionarsi tanto a delle storie a puntate, ma ai suoi tempi non esisteva nulla di tutto ciò e adesso voleva restare aggiornato su tutto!), Rogers parlò all’amico in tono serio.

“Bucky, devo raccontarti una cosa che non ti ho mai detto prima, penso che sia arrivato il momento” disse.

Il giovane lo scrutò con attenzione.

“Dev’essere una cosa molto grave se la metti così. Ho ammazzato qualcuno e non me lo ricordo?”

Steve alzò gli occhi al cielo. Possibile che, ogni volta, Bucky dovesse ritornare sul suo passato di Soldato d’Inverno? Qualunque cosa avesse fatto, lui non lo riteneva responsabile, voleva capirlo o no?

“Non c’entra niente quello che l’Hydra ti ha costretto a fare, è una cosa che riguarda solamente… noi due” spiegò, arrossendo leggermente.

“Allora perché me la vuoi dire proprio adesso?” Bucky appariva teso, pensieroso. Le cose erano andate tanto bene in quei giorni che lui non poteva credere che continuassero… prima o poi sarebbe accaduto qualcosa che avrebbe rovinato tutto ciò che sperava di aver ritrovato. Era il suo più grande terrore.

“Buck, non agitarti, è davvero una cosa da niente, cioè… per noi due è importante, ma non riguarda nessun altro” fece Rogers, già preoccupato per la reazione del compagno. “E’ una cosa che è successa quando eravamo in guerra insieme…”

“Ah, di quel periodo non ricordo niente…” replicò Barnes, chinando il capo. Qualche ciocca di capelli scuri gli scivolò sul viso, nascondendo il suo sguardo.

“Ricordi, però, che tempo fa mi chiedesti se io… se io ti avessi mai confessato i miei sentimenti, prima? Allora ti risposi di no, ma non sono stato del tutto sincero” disse Steve, avvicinandosi di più al giovane.

Bucky rialzò lo sguardo e lo osservò, stupito.

“Quindi mi avevi già detto quello che provavi per me… in guerra? E perché, quando te l’ho chiesto, mi hai assicurato di no?”

“Non volevo turbarti” ribatté Steve. “Erano i primi tempi in cui ti avevo ritrovato e tu non eri… insomma, a volte reagivi in modo strano…”

“Diciamo pure che ero mentalmente instabile e rasentavo la pazzia!”

“Ma no, Buck, tu esageri sempre! Volevo soltanto evitare di turbarti, tu mi facevi domande imbarazzanti ed io pensavo che non fossi ancora pronto per sentire la verità. Te l’avrei raccontato, alla fine, oppure pensavo che lo avresti ricordato da solo. Ci ho sperato, quando hai iniziato a recuperare i tuoi ricordi, ma gli anni della guerra non ti sono mai tornati alla mente, è come se li avessi rimossi…”

“Te l’ho già detto quando eravamo allo Smithsonian: probabilmente non riesco a separare i ricordi positivi, quelli delle missioni eroiche al tuo fianco, da ciò che... che è successo poi…”

“Ecco, è proprio questo il punto” precisò Steve, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Barnes e attirandolo a sé. Voleva fargli sentire che ora era con lui e che nessun ricordo, per quanto doloroso, avrebbe potuto straziarlo. “Quello che ti voglio raccontare è accaduto proprio la notte prima di… insomma, quella prima dell’assalto al treno e della cattura di Armin Zola. La notte prima che io ti perdessi…”  

Dicendo quelle parole, Steve strinse più forte tra le braccia Bucky. Il giovane prima s’irrigidì, innervosito dall’accenno alla missione che gli era costata tanto dolore e sofferenze, poi, però, si sciolse nel caldo abbraccio del compagno e si aggrappò a lui, trovandovi sollievo alla sua angoscia.

“Va bene, Steve, allora raccontami” mormorò.

Rogers lo tenne ancora abbracciato per qualche istante, poi si staccò leggermente e, carezzandogli il viso, iniziò il suo viaggio nella memoria di una notte di tanti anni prima…

 

_Gli uomini dell’Howling Commandos erano già addormentati, avvolti nelle loro coperte militari e sotto le tende dell’accampamento improvvisato in quelle gelide zone montane. La mattina dopo si sarebbero dovuti alzare molto presto per intercettare il treno blindato dell’Hydra e catturare Armin Zola, perciò dovevano riposare: la missione era molto difficile e i soldati necessitavano di tutte le loro energie e capacità di concentrazione._

_Uno di loro, però, non era sotto la tenda: il sergente James Buchanan Barnes era uscito, sfidando il gelo, e fissava lo sguardo nel buio, fumando una sigaretta. I suoi pensieri erano lontani da lì, erano volati verso la sua casa, il suo amato quartiere di Brooklyn e i tanti anni trascorsi a divertirsi con niente, insieme al suo carissimo amico Steve Rogers. Steve, il ‘piccoletto di Brooklyn’ che adesso tutti conoscevano come Captain America e che, la mattina successiva, avrebbe guidato quella rischiosissima missione. A Bucky sfuggì un lieve sorriso intenerito: alla fine aveva avuto ragione Steve, era riuscito non solo a farsi arruolare, ma, chissà in quale strano modo, a diventare un giovane alto e muscoloso, con forza e velocità straordinarie, trasformandosi in un supersoldato che reggeva le sorti della guerra. E pensare che lui avrebbe voluto saperlo al sicuro a Brooklyn ed era contento ogni volta che i dottori lo riformavano! Se solo avesse immaginato…_

_“Bucky, cosa ci fai qui?” chiese la voce di Steve, dietro di lui. “Dovresti dormire, sai che domattina avremo una missione particolarmente impegnativa.”_

_Il giovane si voltò e sorrise all’amico._

_“Lo so, ma non riuscivo a dormire” rispose. “Sono venuto qui e mi sono messo a ripensare a quando eravamo a Brooklyn, a tutto quello che abbiamo combinato insieme, ai nostri anni spensierati. Dicono che, quando stai per morire, tutta la vita ti passa davanti agli occhi. Tu pensi che moriremo, domani, Steve? E’ una missione difficile o una missione suicida?”_

_“Non vi condurrei mai in una missione suicida, Bucky, come puoi anche solo pensarlo?” replicò Steve, sconvolto. “Certo, dovremo stare molto attenti e concentrati per portarla a termine, ma ce la faremo. Una volta catturato Zola, scopriremo dove l’Hydra ha la sua sede e ci faremo rivelare tutti i piani che ha in serbo: è una bella cosa, Buck, in questo modo vinceremo la guerra con molti mesi d’anticipo e potremo tornare a casa. Vedrai, ci ritroveremo a Brooklyn prima di quanto tu possa immaginare!”_

_Barnes scosse la cenere della sigaretta e il suo sorriso si fece amaro._

_“Davvero? Io… comincio a non crederci più. Mi sono arruolato pensando di combattere Hitler e i nazisti, uomini crudeli, certo, ma pur sempre uomini, come me. Invece mi sono ritrovato in mezzo a cose che non capisco, sieri miracolosi, superpoteri, un’organizzazione misteriosa come l’Hydra che si insinua dappertutto ed è anche più potente di Hitler… Io ora non so più se sarò in grado di vincerla, questa guerra, o se…”_

_Per la prima volta sembrava che il valoroso sergente James Barnes avesse paura…_

_E, per la prima volta, Steve sentì un fortissimo istinto protettivo verso di lui: in passato era stato quasi sempre Bucky a sostenere lui e a proteggerlo, sebbene in seguito Steve avesse sviluppato una grande forza interiore che lo portava a proteggersi anche da solo, nonostante il fisico minuto; adesso, però, era Bucky ad avere bisogno di lui… Steve, che lo amava e lo desiderava da anni, avrebbe voluto stringerselo tra le braccia e baciarlo con tutto l’amore e la tenerezza che provava per lui, ma non poteva, non ancora._

_“Andrà tutto bene, Bucky” gli disse allora, stringendogli affettuosamente le spalle con fare protettivo. “Io sarò con te e porteremo a termine anche questa missione. Lo so che per te è qualcosa di estraneo, che non erano questi i nemici che pensavi di combattere, ma ci sarò io con te e non permetterò che ti accada nulla di male.”_

_“Queste frasi le dicevo io a te…” rammentò Bucky, con una smorfia buffa._

_“E mi sono servite per credere in me stesso anche prima di diventare Captain America, per non scoraggiarmi e non arrendermi mai. Quello che sono ora, prima ancora che per merito del siero del Supersoldato, è per merito tuo, Bucky” gli disse con dolcezza, facendosi più vicino. Se avesse scorto il minimo segno di disagio o incertezza da parte dell’amico, si sarebbe fermato, ma Bucky rimase a fissarlo senza dire niente._

_“Bucky, forse non è il momento migliore per dirtelo o forse quel momento non sarebbe arrivato mai, però io…” iniziò Steve, titubante. Sentiva che doveva manifestare i suoi reali sentimenti a Bucky in quel momento, in quella notte particolare, sebbene nemmeno lui sapesse perché. “Quello che provo per te, che ho sempre provato, ancor prima di riuscire a capirlo, non è una semplice amicizia e nemmeno un affetto fraterno. Buck, io… non ho mai detto niente per paura che tu ti allontanassi, che potessi considerarmi pazzo o strano o che so io e non avrei sopportato di perdere la tua amicizia. Non ti chiedo niente, devo solo dirti che io… ti amo, Bucky, ti ho amato sempre e non potrei sopportare di starti lontano nemmeno per un secondo. Ecco, l’ho detto, è per questo che non devi temere niente, perché io non lascerei mai e poi mai che ti succedesse qualcosa, a costo della mia stessa vita.”_

_Se Bucky era rimasto impressionato o sconvolto da quella dichiarazione, non lo diede a vedere e continuò a fissare Steve senza parlare._

_“Lo so che per la società quelli che la pensano come me sono da emarginare, devono nascondersi e soffocare quello che provano, ma qui non siamo a New York e, in guerra, di fronte alla morte e alle sofferenze, mi sembra assurdo continuare a dissimulare i miei veri sentimenti per te. Quando torneremo a casa potrai anche dimenticare tutto e io non te ne parlerò mai più, ritorneremo ad essere normali amici, come prima, però adesso…” Steve parlava in fretta e ansiosamente, preoccupato dal silenzio di Bucky._

_Il giovane sergente, però, inaspettatamente sorrise._

_“Qualche volta me l’ero immaginato, sai? Però nemmeno io ti ho mai detto niente per non metterti in imbarazzo e perché… beh, non avrei saputo bene cosa dire. Mi rendo conto anch’io che il nostro legame va al di là della normale amicizia” replicò, “ma… in realtà io pensavo che sarebbe continuato così per sempre, senza bisogno di dire niente e continuando a stare vicini come abbiamo fatto fin da bambini.”_

_Steve s’illuminò._

_“Vuoi dire che non sei scandalizzato? E che magari anche tu…”_

_Bucky scosse il capo._

_“Non sono scandalizzato, ma non so dirti veramente che cosa provo perché… non mi sono mai posto il problema. A me andava bene così, senza approfondire e senza dovermi trovare in situazioni che andassero contro… beh, lo sai” precisò Barnes. “In realtà neanche io so cosa provo veramente per te, so soltanto che sei la persona più importante della mia vita. Se come amico, fratello o altro, questo non lo so.”_

_Rogers comprese che, per quella sera, era il massimo che poteva aspettarsi da Bucky: contro di lui lavoravano anni di condizionamenti da parte di genitori, parenti, della società intera che non poteva permettere che un uomo, e tanto meno un soldato, provasse amore per un altro uomo. In questo, Bucky era molto più vulnerabile alle convenzioni sociali di quanto non lo fosse Steve. Andava bene, c’era solo un’altra cosa che…_

_“Bucky, senti, potrei… potrei baciarti? Solo per questa sera, poi non ti chiederò mai più niente se tu non vuoi, è che…” azzardò timidamente il Capitano._

_“E’ che non hai mai baciato nessuno, eh? Sapevo anche questo” sorrise malizioso il sergente. “Va bene, mi sacrificherò per la causa!”_

_Era chiaro che Bucky scherzava per nascondere il turbamento che quelle parole avevano provocato in lui. Steve si fece più vicino, lo abbracciò, titubante, poi posò leggermente le labbra su quelle di lui, attentissimo a staccarsi se avesse trovato opposizione da parte del compagno. Non ne trovo, allora si fece più ardito, schiudendo la bocca e cercando un contatto sempre più intimo con Bucky; Barnes, colto alla sprovvista, nonostante il tono da sbruffone, provò un calore mai sperimentato prima quando si ritrovò tra le braccia di Steve, sentendo sulla bocca il sapore dell’amico di sempre e l’umido tepore delle labbra di lui. Senza pensare, si abbandonò a quel bacio e lo contraccambiò, con la certezza che realmente tutto sarebbe andato bene finché lui e Steve fossero stati insieme._

_Quando si staccarono, entrambi avevano le guance arrossate e gli occhi brillanti._

_“Ora andiamo a dormire, Buck” gli disse dolcemente Steve passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Domattina dovremo svegliarci molto presto ed essere pronti e concentrati.”_

_Bucky annuì. Nella tenda che condividevano, si affidò a Steve che lo accolse tra le braccia con fare protettivo. Non aveva più paura, ora che era stretto nell’abbraccio caldo e sicuro del suo Capitano._

_“Dormi, Bucky” gli sussurrò Steve, “e stai tranquillo. Ti prometto che andrà tutto bene e che torneremo a Brooklyn insieme.”_

Raccontando quest’ultima scena e ricordando le parole che aveva pronunciato, Steve non poté trattenere le lacrime e un singhiozzo sconfortato.

“Io non ho mantenuto quella promessa, Bucky! Il giorno dopo tu sei caduto da quel treno e io non sono stato capace di salvarti” esclamò, disperato e oppresso da un tremendo senso di colpa. “Hai sofferto terribilmente per anni e tutto per colpa mia, mi dispiace tanto, Bucky!”

Ora comprendeva perché non avesse mai parlato a Bucky di quel loro primo bacio nel bosco: si diceva che era per non turbarlo, perché sperava che fosse l’amico a ricordarlo per primo, ma la realtà era ben diversa. Rogers aveva cercato di non pensare a quella notte perché la dolcezza del primo bacio era stata spazzata via dall’insopportabile consapevolezza di non aver saputo salvare Bucky, dall’atroce dolore provato il giorno dopo, quando lo aveva visto scomparire nel crepaccio con un grido di terrore assoluto.

Bucky, che aveva ascoltato con interesse e concentrazione il lungo racconto di Rogers, restò spiazzato dal suo finale scoppio di pianto.

“Che cosa dici, Steve? Ancora questa storia?” disse, avvicinandosi all’amico disperato. “E’ vero, è stata una brutta esperienza, ma adesso è passata e… insomma, quante volte ti dovrò ripetere che, col senno di poi, è stato meglio così? Non ci saremmo mai ritrovati se io non fossi caduto dal treno e…”

 _E nessun dolore causatomi dall’Hydra sarebbe stato più atroce del vuoto che avrei provato perdendoti…_ , pensò Barnes, ma non lo disse. Invece si avvicinò ancora di più a Steve e gli accarezzò il viso con la mano destra, asciugandogli le lacrime; nonostante tutto, ancora provava vergogna per il suo braccio di vibranio e non usava quella mano per toccare il compagno a meno che non fosse proprio costretto.

“Steve, va tutto bene, io sono qui” continuò a dire.

Steve lo guardò con occhi ricolmi di amore e affetto sconfinati e fu lui a prendergli anche la mano di vibranio e a stringerla tra le sue: anche quella faceva parte di Bucky e, di Bucky, lui amava _tutto._

“Ti avevo promesso che saremmo ritornati a casa insieme e invece…” mormorò il Capitano, ancora rattristato al ricordo.

“Infatti hai mantenuto la tua promessa, Steve” affermò con decisione il Soldato d’Inverno. “Siamo a casa, adesso, e siamo insieme. Non era questo che volevamo entrambi?”

Stupito da quelle parole impetuose, così insolite per un Bucky schivo e poco incline a manifestare i suoi sentimenti, Steve lo strinse a sé, guardandolo bene in viso.

“Lo pensi davvero? Non lo dici soltanto per consolarmi?”

“Certo che lo penso, anche perché è la verità. Hai mantenuto la tua promessa e mi hai riportato a casa con te, per quanto difficile e faticoso sia stato” dichiarò nuovamente Bucky, convinto. Poi si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto. “Beh, magari ci hai messo un po’ più del previsto a mantenere la parola…”

Il viso di Steve s’illuminò e non soltanto per le parole dell’amico: era tipico di Bucky, del Bucky di un tempo, buttar là una battuta quando si sentiva imbarazzato o quando voleva distrarre Steve da qualche pensiero triste. Nonostante le sofferenze, le atrocità, i traumi e i condizionamenti, ogni giorno che passava Steve ritrovava qualcosa del Bucky che conosceva nel giovane che aveva adesso accanto a sé.

Aveva ragione: erano tornati a casa ed erano insieme.

Solo questo contava.

Rasserenato, Steve strinse più forte Bucky tra le braccia e ogni tristezza e malinconia si dissolse come neve al sole quando lo baciò e si perse con lui in una dimensione dove c’era spazio solo per loro due e per il loro grande, infinito, indissolubile amore.

 

FINE

 

 

  

   


End file.
